


Déjà Vu

by gxnseys



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, headcannon, spell casting, witch trials flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxnseys/pseuds/gxnseys
Summary: A witch hunter meets a witch in the Greendale forest, and 320 years later time loops and turns to make it happen once more





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first CAoS fic so if it’s a little ooc pls forgive me! Hope you enjoy :)

He waited at their spot.

Night was well and truly upon the Greendale forest now, bats flapping through the trees as a gunshot echoed in the distance. He flinched, shoulders jumping up around his ears, his thick hunting jacket rough and damp with mist. He would never get used to the sharp crack that came from rifles, or the black hearts of the men who wielded them.

Even if he held one now himself.

He felt her before he saw her. The hair on his arms stood up, the smell of ash and woodsmoke so wrong as it mixed with the scent of the wet forest. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing it into his lungs as deeply as he could, jaw clenching.

A hand ran across his throat, gentle, cold, trailing his collarbone and down his shoulder. His eyes shot open as he felt it grip his gun.

She stood in front of him, both her hands firmly locked on his musket, eyes wide open.

“Why would you bring a gun?” She asked. He waited for her smile, the easy yet wicked slant to her mouth that showed she didn’t mean what she said. But it never came.

“These woods are filled with Witches,” he said, and he thought she might find that funny.

She did not laugh, but tugged at his gun again. “Your brothers have already captured many of my kin.”

“I do not care about the gun, take it from me.” He let her yank it out of his now open palms and throw it to the ground. Now there was no reason for them to not be together, and with one stride he took her in his arms and kissed her.

The world spun as he held her neck and the small of her back, and in turn she clutched at his hair and his shirtfront, desperate to be near to one another, but he could tell there was something wrong, something very, horribly wrong.

“My love...?” he murmured, and as another gunshot went off, this time closer, she let out a whimper into his chest.

He pulled her in close, cradling her body in protection from the sounds in the night. His stomach crawled; if she was fearful, he should be too. In the _dark_ he could not see very far, but he knew she could see beyond where they stood, and sense what was happening around them.

“It’s not safe for us to meet anymore” she said, and looked up at him.

“You are safe with me” he reassured, tightening his arms around her. Despite everything, she felt so tiny. “I will keep you safe.”

“No.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to a tiny sliver of skin exposed at his collar, and he ached to be back with her at the hunting cabin his family had. It was somewhere in this part of the woods- definitely close by- 

“No. Not I. It is _you_ who is not safe. _Your_ brothers, _your_ uncles, _your_ father, and _your_ nephews hunt my people, but it is _you_ who should be afraid. Blood demands blood. There will be a debt, and it _must_ paid.”

He let her back away from him. Her footsteps made no noise, and the leaves under her feet did not break.

“But we are not like them” he reminded her. He was starting to feel afraid. Afraid she may go and not come back. If she left someone might find her, and the price for getting caught as a witch was ultimate. “I love you, with my entire heart. We are not like our families. I would never hurt you. And you would never hurt me.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears and her hands balled at her sides.

His chin began to tremble. “... _And_ _you_ _would_ _never_ hurt _me_ ” he repeated.  

The unspoken question hung in the air, and another fire from a musket sounded far away, accompanied by a scream. He wanted to ask her. _Would_ _you_ _hurt_ _me_? But he knew he didn’t want to hear her answer.

“You don’t want me to be like my people. But I am what I am. Your love could not change that. Your family have taken too much.” 

He strode towards her again, grasping at her wrists. She had large dark eyes, and suddenly felt as though he had been where he was before, and done it a million times, or as though he might do it again, another part of him rooted into this moment for eternity.

“I can’t see you hang” he whispered. “I won’t let you swing from that damned tree.”

“Then tell your men to stop”

“You know I cannot”

“Then kiss me” she said. “Kiss me and forget it all” 

And he did. He let her pull him to her lips, and let her tongue slip into his mouth. He let her smoke scented hair stick to his face and cheeks and then her nimble fingers were under his shirts and touching his stomach.

He pulled off the hunting jacket and laid it down on the ground, for they had no time, and all they would possess was the very moment they were in at that second. 

As they rid each other of their clothes and garments, the chill of the air nipping at their skin, she whispered into his ear.

 _Feel_ _me_ _talk_ _and_ _hear_ _only_ _this_

 _Forget_ _it_ _all_ _within my_   _kiss_

He pressed his fingers into her rib cage, and she bit his neck and held him by the hair. His head was fogging but he knew he had to be closer to her, it didn’t matter what anyone thought or what they were born into. Then she whispered again. 

 _Close_ _your_ _eyes_ _and_ _close_ _your_ _mind_

 _Leave_ _all_   _thoughts_ _of_ _me_ _behind_

And then, just like that, swept up in a gust of strong wind, he was alone in the forest, and he did not know a thing.

* * *

  

Harvey sat in his backyard in the middle of the night.

What he knew about the Greendale woods and what was in them should have scared him enough to stay locked in his bedroom until the sun came up, but he was starting to feel like he’d lost the ability to care what happened to him anymore. His Dad did not come home often, because the room that had been Tommy’s still had all his clothes in it, and all his awards and all the photos of Mom. He wasn’t sure if that was a blessing or a curse. At school his friends had their own problems, dealing with strange and wonderful things, just like everyone else seemed to be in the town.

It was becoming hard to exist. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t draw, he barely ate. And that was all _without_ the Sabrina Spellman shaped hole in his heart. But nevertheless something had brought him out tonight, sitting under a great old tree on a rotted wooden bench, a gun laid beside him. He knew how to use it and he knew a lot of the things that could get him in Greendale wouldn’t be stopped by bullets, but it gave him a sense of control. Even if something that wouldn’t be killed by a hunting rifle hurt him, he would have tried to stop it first. He wouldn’t have been a coward. 

He flinched as a bat emerged from the trees, flapping off into the night and shaking mist and dew onto his head. He was wearing his hunting jacket over his pyjamas, one last extra layer of protection against whatever he could feel coming.

He sensed her before he saw her. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, but even before he knew the truth about Sabrina, he’d always been able to feel where she was.

He turned quickly, aware that it would be a desperate gesture; like he couldn’t wait, like he’d wanted her to come.

Harvey gulped when he saw her, the smell of fire and burning trees strong in the air. She never used to smell like that, but since that last kiss he couldn’t get the scent of woodsmoke out of his bedroom. As he breathed it in his jaw clenched and his whole body tilted towards her, wishing she was closer. Something stopped him from getting up though, because for a split second he felt like a rabbit in front of a wolf.

He said her name on the exhale. “‘ _Brina_.”

Her mouth pursed at that, and she glanced down and away from him.

“Why are you holding a gun, Harvey?” She asked, her voice thick.

Quickly he glanced down and realised his hand now rested on the stock of his rifle, and he opened his mouth to give an excuse but found there was no justification. The gun did not make him brave. He was afraid, he was being a coward, there was no other explanation.

“T...t-take it. Take it. I don’t want it” he said, pulling his hands up to his chest. Truly, he would do anything right now to make her stay. 

“Why are you outside at this time of night, don’t you have school tomorrow?” Sabrina asked. She said it very casually, like they were leaning over a table and talking at Dr. Cerberus’s bookstore. But the safe ten feet she was keeping between them told him she was just as afraid as he was. Of what, he wasn’t sure. Maybe she thought she would hurt him. Could she hurt him?

“Are you asking cause these woods are full of witches?” He responded, a little petulantly. The retort left a bitter taste on his tongue. It was enough the girl he loved was a witch, but also that the woods he’d lived in his whole life were full of vengeful ghosts of them and terrible, magical secrets. He shook his head, his eyelids fluttering. 

“No,” he said, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I don’t have school tomorrow. I’m not going- I. I haven’t been going.”

“Why not?” 

As if she had to ask.

With all the things going on, his education had taken the back seat. School was the very last of his list of things to worry about, and at the rate he was going, he’d be full time in the mines before he could become a junior. 

“I don’t know Sabrina, maybe it’s just been _literally_ everything that’s happened in the last three months.” He looked away from her. “It’s not the same without you not there. I miss you.” 

He waited for her to say it back. But it didn’t come.

“You-“ Sabrina started, but she was interrupted by Harvey getting suddenly to his feet.

The frostbitten leaves cracked under his boots as he strode over to her and wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug, squeezing her tight. He put his face into her hair and inhaled shaking, jagged breaths, his hands on her neck and her back, holding her as close as possible. She held his hair and his shirtfront, and for a moment the world spun with the most groundbreaking sense of déjà vu.

“I miss you so much” he said. Despite everything she felt so small in his arms.

“Everything will be okay, Harvey” she said.  

“You can’t know that ‘Brina” he whispered. “This could be the last time I see you. You never even visit. How am I meant to know that you’re alright?” 

She shook her head, but leant up and pressed a chaste kiss to his collarbone, where his shirt didn’t cover. The place her lips had been burned.

“You don’t have to worry. Everyone is great to me” she said against his chest. “Now that I have accepted what I am- now that I am a full time witch- they... they’re more _accommodating_.” 

“Everyone? Even Nick?” 

“Nick?” She asked, pushing away from him to look him in the eyes. “Why would you bring _him_ up?”

Harvey knew he was being stupid and childish, but he was mad. He was so exhausted of feeling confused and sad and excluded. Everyone could have told him the truth from the get go, or trusted him to be able to handle the situation. But no, he’d been lied to and deceived and enchanted.

“He said you two were friends, I don’t know. I thought you only liked me, Sabrina. But you’ve been leading this whole double life- I wouldn’t blame you if you had a cool witch boyfriend at your other cool witch school”

“Love” Sabrina said.

“What?”

“I only _love_ you, Harvey Kinkle. And I guess I’d be lying if I said parts of Nick didn’t intrigue me but... he’s not you. No one is you.” 

Harvey didn’t know what to say. It felt good to hear her tell him those things, but it didn’t mend what had transpired. And she’d lied to him before.

 “I don’t know how to trust you anymore” he whispered. It broke his heart to say that; to tell the girl who knew about his father’s abuse, who knew all his secrets and fears, who he’d tell stories to about his mom, send pictures of his drawings, dream about at night. Although she wasn’t that same girl anymore. Her hair was white and she smelt like fire, and she’d even changed her clothes.

“Harvey-“ she started, but he interrupted her. 

“I love you Sabrina Spellman. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. But I don’t understand what you’re going through, and it wouldn’t be right of me to try. You are what you are. And my love can’t change that.”

He finally looked down at her, in the eyes, so large and dark as they stared up at him. He got the feeling she could see all the way down to his soul. He wondered what it looked like. Her eyes shone as she lifted her hands to his neck, the tips of her fingers brushing into his hair. “Kiss me. Forget everything for a second and just kiss me.” 

And he did. Because he couldn’t hold back from it any longer.

At first it was very slow, and their lips barely touched, his eyes drooping shut at the familiar sensation. A hundred memories flooded through his head of stolen kisses under bleachers and in dark booths, at the back of movie theatres and forgotten spots in the woods. And then he was gripping her hard, emboldened by the time they’d spent apart and the little time they had left. Sabrina responded by holding him even tighter, their legs tangling up together as he hunched over to really reach her.

She slid her tongue along his bottom lip, before softy biting down in the same place, and all of a sudden Harvey was almost a million miles away from everything that was important. He felt his own age again. He felt nervous, he felt excited. Alive, living, loving. Wanting something for once. Wanting a girl to touch him some more. Wishing that he could get her somewhere alone, where there weren’t a thousand invisible eyes watching them.

But they could look if they wanted, he didn’t care. _Let_ _them_ _see_ , he thought, _watch_ _as_ _the_ _girl_ _I_ _love_ shows _me_ _we_ _are_ _each_ _other’s_. 

Their breath started to quicken as their actions got faster, her hands sliding up into his shirt to hold his waist and brush her thumb across his stomach, his palms slipping down across her back to grab her ass, and he was almost painfully aware that they’d seen each other naked before, in the woods, and of how much he wanted to be like that with her again. Except now he wanted to lay down with her on a proper bed, and hold her to his chest so all their skin touched and he could feel how small and how massive she was all in one moment, really get to show her he cared about her. Really give her a reason to come back to him again.

“This is so selfish” she murmured against his mouth. “I’m being so selfish.”

“If this is you being selfish” he said between kisses. “Then just think about you all night long.”

“This isn’t-“ she began, but Harvey put his mouth to her neck and sucked below her jaw, and she took a shaking breath in. “- _safe_.” 

Her hands were all the way up on his back now, riding up his shirt and letting the chill air nip at the skin of his stomach. He pushed their hips together and couldn’t help the sloppy grin on his face. “We can go inside?”

“I- I think I have to go-”

“Or we could stay out here, I don’t care. Just- just don’t leave. Don’t leave.” If she left it would just be him again, alone in these woods.

She touched her forehead to his, eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavy. 

“You know,” she said, struggling with every word, “that all I want to do is stay.” 

“That’s all I want as well, Sabrina. For you to stay.”

They kissed again, and she backed him into a tree, pinning him against the wood as she pushed his hair away with her fingers and dug her nails into the muscles of his back.

“I can’t bear it if you go again” he mumbled against her neck, “it would kill me.” 

“I know Harvey” she said, reaching to hold his face, her thumb running across his jaw, red as he blushed. And then she pressed her cheek to it, whispering in his ear. 

 _Feel_ _me_ _talk_ _and_ _hear_ _only_ _this_

 _Forget_ _it_ _all_ _within_ _my_ _kiss_

She kissed him softly, lighter than snowfall, and his mind turned foggy. He held on tighter to her, and for a moment he realised what was about to happen. 

“No” he begged. 

_Breathe and let your mind be clear_

_You won’t recall I was ever here_

And suddenly, with a great gust of wind, Harvey stood alone in his backyard, and no longer felt as though something was coming.

 

 

 


End file.
